Chunin Exams: The Genin Ten of Yamagakure 2
Category:Fanon Story Registration Lord Second Yamakage, Gokuto Tsurugi, stood in front of the gathered Yamagakure 2 Jonin, in order to ask for registrations for The Yamagakure Chunin Exams. "Now then," he began, "I'd like to hear first from those who have overseen the training of our newest junior ninja." The cell leaders of Team Uchiha, Team Hyuga, Team 1, and Squad 11 stepped forward. "Masters Ryun, Minamoto, Tora, and Anna tell me, do you have, among your charges, any Genin you'd recommend for this years Chunin Exams?" Gokuto continued, "Remember that before I can even consider them, they must have completed a minimum of eight missions. However, if you want them to be more competitive, they should have completed at least double that number. You may begin Ryun." Ryun stepped forward, "Team Uchiha, led by Ryun, consists of Seireitou Uchiha, Isis Hyuga, and Jiraiya Gurasu. I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Uchiha Clan_II, that all three are ready for the Chunin Exams." As Ryun stepped back, Minamoto Hyuga stepped up, "Team Hyuga, led by Minamoto, consists of Gekko Hyuga, Sakumo Lunar and Jin Amejouten. I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Hyuga, that only Gekko Hyuga is prepared to take the Chunin Exams." Minamoto returned to his place and Tora stepped forward, "Team 1, led by Tora, consists of Kanji Mokuzai, Haramaru, and Yumi Yama. I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Uchiha II, that all three are ready for the Chunin Exams." Tora stepped back and Anna stepped forward, "Squad 11, led by Anna, consists of Luke Uchiha, Yori Inuzuka, and Sarah Amejouten. I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Inuzuka, that all three are ready for the Chunin Exams." And with that, all three masters were back in their place and were dismissed. All three gave the applications to their students. All in all, ninety Yamagakure Genin in it, but out of those ninety, the Rookie Ten had gathered... The Rookie Ten The day after Seireitou Uchiha, Isis Hyuga, and Jiraiya Gurasu trained as they always did in the morning. Ryun met his students at the Yamagakure Academy early and the four of them ate breakfast together with Tora's team. The two teams were close friends and fierce rivals. The two teams all went into the Academy and went into Room 721, on the Seventh Floor. There were gathered a good, 214 ninja! The room was fairly large, as it still had empty seats for the Rookie Ten. Team Hyuga and Squad 11 arrived soon as well and together all four teams sat in the empty seats. It was the first time that all four teams had been together since the Academy. Their friends from Otogakure were first to approach them, the first was Kohaku Nara. The second was Shiori Yamanaka of the Yamanaka Clan. They all sat together and caught up, with stories of the missions they had been on. Seireitou Hyuga's son, Suzaku Hyuga from Otogakure, approached and joined them. Finally all of them were together. The First Exam "QUIET DOWN!" said a voice as twenty ANBU poofed into the room, led by Supreme Commander Urai Mokuzai. "Sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Urai Mokuzai, and I am the Proctor for this Exam." he explained. The ANBU passed out the written exam and Urai began writing on the chalkboard. "There are a few major rules that pertain to this test. Listen carefully, because I'll only say them once. Rule Number One! Each of you start out with ten points. The test has ten questions, each worth one point. For each question you get wrong we deduct one point from you. Get all of them right and you keep all of your points. Rule Number Two. This written test is a team event, so if one of your teammates fail, so do you. And Rule Number Three! If during the course of this exam, you are caught doing anything out of the ordinary or anything that leads me or one of these ANBU to believe you are cheating, you and your teammates will be disqualified!" Urai explained. "You have one hour starting...NOW!" The room was completely silent, except for the sound of pencils scribbling. Seireitou Uchiha had already figured out what he was suppose to do, So...this is an Intelligence Exam! In that case, I'll use my Sharingan Copy Wheel Eye!, he thought. He activated his Sharingan and began mimicking the movement of the few people who already knew the answer. Luke Uchiha, saw this and did exactly as Seireitou did. The two Hyugas, Isis and Gekko, began using their Byakugans to copy answers from others. The others displayed various other ways of obtaining the answer. Finally the hour was over. Urai stood, "Well lets see, we've only had to disqualify two teams due to cheating. So, before you do the tenth question, I'm gonna add a new rule." This got several angry gasps from some of the competitors. "First is, you must choose whether to take the tenth question or not. If you choose not to, you lose all your points, but if you try and fail then you can never become a Chunin...EVER!" Urai cackled. At least twenty one teams got up and left at that time, those who stayed got a shock, including the Rookie Ten; "Congratulations, you have all just passed the First Exam!!!"....